darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Psyke 101
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Psykeout Megatron Goa Slipstream has been hooked up to Shred for awhile now, having taken in at least a couple cubes just to keep up with demands of supporting two bodies. Shred is resting at the moment as the seeker calmly waits for someone to walk in and disconnect them. Psykeout walks through the door and nods to the medic who hands him the report, only to raise a hand, "I could've used this earlier, before I made my report, you useless piece of slag." He continues through the medical bay and walks towards the 'tent' that houses Slipstream and Shred. Slipstream smiles toward Psykeout as he steps in, "Good cycle. Came back to disconnect us?" she asks curiously, wings flexing a little behind her in anticipation. Psykeout raises an optic ridge, "You know, it is tempting to leave the two of you connected together. I mean, could you and Shred actually function, being connected to each other? I think it could be an interesting experiment." Slipstream shakes her head at that particular suggestion. "How would we transform? It's already uncomfortable as it is, just get us untangled please." Psykeout smirks, "Uncomfortable? I did my best to make it as comfortable as possible," He laces his fingers together, "What would you be willing to do to be disconnected from each other?" Slipstream frowns at this, "Are you trying to blackmail me into something?" she inquires, wings shifting behind her in a more annoyed fashion. Psykeout shakes his head, "Oh, Slipstream. There's no reason for me to /force/ you into anything. It's not as though I have the strength to do something like that. I am just asking you to support something that I think could be beneficial to the Decepticon Empire." Slipstream peers at him, "And what would that be exactly that would gain me my rightful freedom?" Psykeout brings his index fingers to a point and places them beneath his chin, "There is a certain member of the Decepticon Empire that believes that our leader, Megatron, has not made the right decisions as of late. It was brought to my attention that he has not listened to his advisors. If you, of your own free will, decide to support this member of the Empire in their quest to be heard, perhaps I could disconnect the two of you. But, keep in mind, that I am well versed in the anatomy of Transformers and could make sure that you never function again. Not trying to force you into anything...just thought I would throw that out there." A smirk crosses his lips as he finishes. Slipstream listens quietly to what Psykeout has to say, that frown not leaving her lips at all. "And what decisions has he made of late that were not the right ones if I may as so bold to ask? Furthermore, who is this individual seeking an audience with to be heard. Thirdly, I am sure you are well versed in such things, but I am also sure that taking me offline would be a grave error." Psykeout's smirk grows slightly, "It's not decisions in particular, but the speed at which they are brought to fruition. Not to mention that he refuses to listen to problems that may result as of his 'plans.' One might actually even go as far as to say that this leads to the road of incompetence. As for your second question, the mech that requests your support shall remain nameless at this time. In time, I am sure that their name shall be revealed. As for your third, shall I say, threat? You have no power in your current situation. I, on the other hand, hold all the power. With only a few snips, I could take you offline. So, I sincerely suggest that you take a long look at your situation and make the proper choice." Slipstream has just fought off something that tried to take her over her mind and body, and now this is being pulled on her. She raises her chin in defiance, "I will not be blackmailed or bullied into capitulation because you can just easily end my life. So do your worst, medic, you will get no satisfaction for yourself or the mech you represent." Psykeout's smile broadens and he waves across the medical bay, "Do you see any other that is willing to help you? These medics...they serve me. They answer to me. They will do nothing without my approval. What do you think you will gain by being defiant? The Decepticon Empire is crumbling beneath us and you choose to idly lay by, throwing your very existence away out of sheer defiance. You have the opportunity for a new beginning and you would rather die, then to be a part of the revolution?" He leans over to the table resting between Slipstream and Shred, grabbing a laser scalpel, "With only a quick slice, it would all be over," He leans in closely, his vocoder falling to a mere whisper, "In only a millicycle, you could be done. Is that what you want, Slipstream? Do you want to die? Do you want to have your spark taken out, because you wanted to be fraggin' stubborn? Is it really worth it?" Slipstream keys her radio to an open mike so when Psykeout speaks it broadcasts to the channels that are accessible. He may or may not hear that his voice, his threat, is being carried to many sets of audios. She only smiles back at him, waiting... it won't be long. Megatron storms in here with optics a blazing. "WHAT IS THIS TRAITOROUS TALK I AM HEARING PSYKEOUT?" he roars, raising up his cannon. Goa peeks one orange optic around the medbay door. A comm from Slipstream would've been enough to get his attention, but that definitely wasn't Slips on the line, and based on how stompy Megatron was as Goa caught up to him, he wasn't the only one that heard it... Psykeout straightens up suddenly, bringing his hands to his sides as he turns on his heel, "Lord Megatron. I didn't realize you were in the area. This 'treacherous' talk that you speak of is simply the expression of one of your minions that believes you are currently incompetent in your position. I can playback the exact vocal emissions, if you like." Slipstream smirks, "You were saying?" she murmurs. Megatron points that cannon in Psykeout's face, "Better be the true and unaltered vocal emission or trust me your body won't be in enough pieces to find its way to the slag furnace." Goa figures he's given the trigger-happy Emperor enough trouble the past few cycles... but it couldn't hurt to sneak in and watch this unfold. He tersely waves to Slipstream before finding a seat a SAFE distance away. Slipstream cannot move much from where she is other than to wave back to Goa and mouth 'We are both fine.' to him. Psykeout looks up to Megatron and smiles, "Lord Megatron, I will play it back from my vocoder." (it is Starscream's voice coming from his vocoder, now...) "I have seen some plans that were doomed to fail from the start, and sometimes our glorious leader will not listen when the flaws are pointed out. This, I believe, is the beginning of the road to incompetence." Looks up after he finishes, "There is more, Lord Megatron. I can continue to playback...I serve only you, Lord Megatron." Megatron peers hard at Psykeout, fingers flexing a bit against each other as he listens to the recording. "And you represent that fool Starscream and try to earn /his/ favor by attempting to blackmail Slipstream? You are walking a fine line Psykeout, you better come up with a reason why I shouldn't make you suffer severely." Psykeout raises an optic ridge, "You consider your Aerospace commander to be a fool, yet he is still the commander? I am not doubting your judgment, I only question the validity of his claims. This entire thing was only an experiment gone wrong, Lord Megatron. I wanted to gather a group of people that would be easily swayed to follow Starscream, then I was going to bring it to your attention. I follow only you, for I know that you have proven yourself time and time again." He stands up a bit straighter, "Lord Megatron, I am not asking your forgiveness. I am asking you to let me continue my research. If I can get more Decepticons to go to the sidfe of supporting Starscream, would you not know of those that are not supporting you? Would you let my research for the Empire go to waste?" Slipstream shakes her head a bit at this exchange and keeps out of sight, out of mind. Goa seems to recognize Slipstream's gesture, crossing his arms and perching his legs on his seat before giving Psykeout a long stare up and down. He seems objectively fascinated, if not more than a bit cross. Megatron's movement is quick, free hand move to grasp Psykeout by the neck to draw him close. "My judgment should not be questioned ever, especially by those who don't have the rank to back it up." he rasps in a deep growl, fingers flexing a hint against the mech's neck, "As for Starscream, I shall deal with him at my choosing." then releasing Psykeout he drops the cannon arm as he peers down at the smaller mech, "Your research will not include threats against fellow Decepticons, do I make myself /very clear/?" Slipstream winces at the ferocity that's barely contained in the Emperor... she has the decency to shiver. Psykeout nods solemnly, "Lord Megatron, I would never doubt your judgment. I am only pointing out the illogical judgment of your Aerospace Commander. If a Decepticon is so easily swayed by such a minor transgression as what I have pointed out towards Slipstream, then would they not turn against you in only a milli-cycle?" He brings his hands together underneath his chin once again, "Lord Megatron, you make yourself crystal clear. However, I want to make sure that those that support you are dedicated to the cause of the Decepticons. I believe that those that crumble under the least amount of pressure are those that you need to be weary of. Those are the ones that I seek to bring out from the catacombs. I want to hear them scream..." Megatron states firmly, "I have spoken upon this Psykeout, you do not threaten death toward other Decepticons. If I find out you continue to do so, despite my wishes otherwise, I shall consider a very slow, agonizing punishment and the screams you will hear shall be your own." a pause then he glances back toward Slipstream, "The femme seeker has pleased her Emperor for bringing this to my attention. If only the rest of my army were so trusting of their Lord I wouldn't have mechs like Starscream plotting to oust me." Slipstream bows her head respectfully, "Thank you, my Lord." Psykeout nods solemnly, "Lord Megatron, I would not dare carry out such a task against one of your subordinates. However, I cannot guarantee the same for those that are beneath me. I am working towards finding out those that are threatening to oust you, m'lord. I am not seeking your position. No matter what Starscream or others may say, my only desire is to run the Medical facility. If you could make that happen, I guarantee I would not disappoint you..." Megatron leans over further and growls softly, "Do not make me repeat myself again Psykeout. Do your medical duties as you are supposed to first and foremost, then if you have free time you can seek out your research in such a way that it finds those that have questionable loyalties but does /not/ have them fearing for their existence." Obviously, he isn't going to sway on this point. "Unmaker take us if we get hurt." Goa's fingers are steepled in his lap as he leans forward, eyes narrowed, and he lacks the smirk that would usually accompany such a comment. Seems his last encounter with Psykeout left the roller bitter. Slipstream glances in question at Goa at his comment. Psykeout glances to Goa, but says nothing. Looking back to Megatron, he bows his head slightly, "Lord Megatron, it seems that the medical facility is without a leader. I only suggest that I be put in charge. But, I shall not question your judgment, nor shall I push your gracious nature. I shall follow your orders, but I only point out that those who are made to change their position with the idle threat of death, without any definitive force, shall be brought to your attention." Megatron straightens with a slow smirk forming. "Seeking to usurp Shred are you?" he asks, then shakes his head. "She has her rank for a reason. You will gain a rank when you have proven yourself worthy of one. Now get back to work, I can see that you have patients." Goa is evidently amused by the awkward stares, the way he's smiling now. He taps the tips of his fingers against each other almost impatiently. Slipstream shifts a little uncomfortable at that, wondering what will happen when Megatron leaves. It probably won't be good.. Psykeout nods to his commander, "Lord Megatron. I, once again, do not question your judgment. I was just pointing out the lack of leadership within the medical facilities. However, if you believe that at current times, things are running as they should be, I will not question your judgment." He casts a glance to Slipstream and offers a minute smirk, evil to the very core. Megatron watches the medic carefully, "Good. Carry on. And I do not wish to hear one more utterance over broadcast with you promising torture or death." with that he strides out. Slipstream watches Megatron leave and frowns at that smirk, her radio is off for now but she's ready to cue it if she has to defend herself that way. "So did I pass your sick, twisted little test?" she spits in askance. Psykeout looks to Slipstream, his optics narrowed to mere slits. Without a word, he grabs the laser scalpel and moves towards the wires. A snarl appearing on the corner of his lips, the scalpel hangs less than an inch above the wires. He leans in closely, but makes sure to not say a single word. Instead, his smirk turns into a sick twisted grin, as though he's looking forward to cutting the wires that connect Slipstream and Shred. Two birds with one stone, or something like that... +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Awareness Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Goa rumbles quietly as he stands from his seat and eyes Psykeout for a few clicks ... with a muted huff of frustration, he takes a few strides closer, watching from behind the mech's shoulder. He crosses his arms again, strumming his orange fingers against whatever plate they rest on. Slipstream looks Psykeout right in the optics, "Go ahead, do it. See how quickly Megatron decides you are not worth a promotion let alone another moment alive." she challenges. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 5. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 18. Psykeout feels Goa's hand resting on his shoulder, but brushes it off with his other hand. He leans forward, looking into Slipstream's optics and his smile broadens slightly, "Oh, how long I have desired this moment..." The scalpel comes within mere centimeters of the wires connecting Slipstream and Shred. Slipstream grabs hold of the medic's wrist and keeps it at bay. "Get away from me you sick, twisted, nasty, vile, cowardly mech." she hisses. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 19. Goa practically cradles his brushed-off hand like a wound. The short 'Con, as a rule, has a cool temper -- he makes it his place to push others' buttons, not have his pushed ... bad for survival, bad for business, bad for staying out of the way. But compounded by everything else ... Psykeout just so managed to find his kill switch, so to speak. Goa HATES being dismissed. He snags and spins the medic's shoulder right back, growling under his lips, with his far arm cocked to throw a punch. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 16. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 11. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 16. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 15. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 6. ... and he opens his hand before he lands it, hooking his fingers into the plate in front of the other mech's neck, pulling him forward, down to his level. "Cool your jets, fragger." +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 13. Psykeout's optics widen as he stares at Slipstream, just as Goa's fingers dig into the plate between his shoulder and neck. His optics close momentarily, as the pain flows through him and he drops the scalpel to the floor. Looking over his shoulder, he snaps his fingers to call the other medics in the repair bay to surround Goa and threaten him with the weapons that they have available, "Goa. I suggest you relax, before something happens that you regret." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 13. Slipstream kicks that scalpel out of the way so he cannot get to it. She growls at Psykeout, "Shred has the authority here, not you. Do you want me to wake her up and have her deal out what she feels appropriate punishment? Or shall I notify our Lord how you disobeyed him?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 7. +Roll: Psykeout rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 17. Goa makes a blank, almost agape face -- then the sides of his mouth slowly turn up. He hisses a couple of breaths of air out, straining, before letting loose a hoarse, bloodthirsty laugh. "... idle threats of death...?" He pauses, snorts, then laughs even harder, dental plates bared, chittering on each other a few times. Another orange hand digs into Psykeout's hip -- Goa swings the medic around on his own heel, using his right wing as a sort of broom to smack a pack of gumby drones away. "What /are/ you, Psykeout?" Psykeout catches the gumby on the leg, bringing him down. Another couple of gumbies feel the pain of Goa's swinging as Psyke flies around and falls to the ground. Looking up to Goa, he snarls softly, but does nothing to retaliate. Instead, he moves towards the connection between Shred and Slipstream, working to undo the connection between them, so that each may function on their own. Slipstream hisses warning at Psykeout, she's watching what he is doing very closely. Psykeout disconnects the wires between Slipstream and Shred, not a word coming from his vocoder. When he is finished, he does nothing more than turn on his heel and walk out of the medical bay. Goa keeps an intensely prying eye on Psykeout's renewed efforts... he isn't entirely sure what happened here, but it looks like it does need a medic's skill. He takes the liberty of assuming the talker has some sense beaten into him now. Still untrusting, he practically breathes down the Con's neck as he works. "If you /ever/ do that again, so help me Primus, I will hunt you down." Goa whispers. His fans all whirr in a snort. "My threat is /not/ idle." Slipstream watches Psykeout storm out, then finally loses her composure. "Primus he was going to kill me in front of you..." she says in sad tone that belies the tears that are barely being held in check. Goa keeps his eyes on Psykeout's back, in the same trance he always assumes, scanning, watching, when a figure of such intent leaves... but he is atypically reluctant to break it. His hands wring against each other as he stares into the now empty space of the exit. Even Slipstream's nigh-sobbing doesn't completely bring him back. He stares over at the femme emptily a moment ... Before stooping and checking her over, taking her hands, looking over her wings. "What... happened, here?" Goa's voice is still a hiss of a whisper. Slipstream hangs onto your hands, "I was connected to Shred to save her. She was nearly dead. It was an emergency situation. He obviously was going to take advantage of it by trying to blackmail me into helping Starscream usurp Megatron.. or at least making me believe he was helping him out. If I didn't open up my radio mic he probably would have killed me." Goa calms his scanning down slowly, until he's generally still, staring at Slipstream. His optics, still wide, blazing orange, are focused more on her helmet than her face. "... not really black /mail/, is it ..." he mutters. Both his hands squeeze around one of hers as he crouches, now staring out somewhere to the side. "... How certain are you, Slipstream?" His tone isn't questioning -- just wandering. Slipstream cocks her head a little to the question, "You heard what he said over the radio didn't you? He threatened me, made it clear if I didn't help a anonymous mech get his hearing that he'd kill me. I'm very sure he wanted to do so, the fact that he tried it after Megatron left only proves my point. He would have taken me and Shred out if he cut that connection. We would have leaked out and died without medical assistance." Goa lets go of Slipstream's hand, and sets his arms balanced over his twiggy legs. "Yes..." From the shaky way he takes a seat aside the seeker, it should be clear by her experience that the green mech is somewhere else entirely. "Yes he did." He hunches forward so far, his canopy clicks backward and flattens, having hit a transformation cog somewhere... but he doesn't seem to notice, or mind, too busy fidgeting. Or perhaps his hands are just wringing of their own accord. "You seem alright now." Slipstream leans over to press her body against Goa's side and reaches around to hug him about the chest, resting her chin on a tire. "I'm all right now." she agrees softly, watching his faraway look. "Are you okay?" "I've been here before. The drama, framing, talking... deception." Goa freezes-- ... then haltingly draws his arms in, holding the indigo hands present to his chest plate. His shoulder angles, but only downward, unmoving as far as Slipstream's chin-perch is concerned. "The killing. Plenty of the killing. In fights, intrigue, straight-up point proving-" his vocalizer halts, as if he just sent a command to pause it regardless of the buffer, to choke his rambling. "... not around anyone I loved." Slipstream listens quietly as Goa shifts around within her embracing arms, frowning a little as he explains where he is mentally right now. She smiles a bit though at the last words, "You love me Gooey?" Goa tries to turn his helmet around, curiously lacing her fingers. Reflex, ingrained, see what Slipstream's saying, how she's saying it... of course. He grimaces, but smiles through it. "Does that much to hear it, huh?" Slipstream leans her cheek against a tire as she looks at you with a tilted head, she smiles a bit to the question and murmurs softly, "Yes it does. We've been at odds a bit lately, wasn't sure where we were. Add in all the drama that's been going on around here. It's nice to hear it." Goa unlocks his fingers from Slip's and runs them over his helmet, starting at the crest and raking over toward the back. "Drama. Here." He lets the cogs in his processor spin away on their own to track them, analyze /himself/, see where they go. "... mm. We're here." There's a *click* -- his back plate is unlocking and sliding back up, triggered by the subtlest motion of sitting back up ... which he carries through on reluctantly. "You should come underground with me more often, Slip." His hands lock up a little as he makes a "d'oh" realization, though his optics stay a dull... almost-brown. Just a bit too red. "I promise not to kill anyone this time..." Slipstream watches your hand motion as you say 'drama here', she nods her head a little. "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about it, Gooey." she says, glancing over at the resting Shred. "If you and Megatron hadn't been here..." she sighs and hugs you again, reluctant to release you as of yet, as if assuring herself you really are here. "I'd like that Gooey, just go away to the underground... at least for a little while.. escape this insanity." Goa leans sideways, reclining in Slipstream's arms, no more willing to move -- but something wills him to sit up. "Duty. Duty. Trypticon's still there, odds be slagged. Seekers have to fly. Decepticons don't cower, least of all from their fights." "But there's no fight, is there? Not a scratch on me." He sounds flat, unmoved, likely unmoving, unconvinced of his own speech. "Can't count myself, but you've earned a walk. Come on." Goa stands up, turning around even still inside the femme's arms and tugging her to rise as well. Slipstream nods a bit to that, knowing that guard duty will be calling soon. Eventually she'd be cleared medically. "Make sure no one disturbs Shred." she tells the drones, "You owe her that much." then she rises with you and nods, "Okay Gooey, but not too far okay? It's been a taxing cycle." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Goa's Logs